


The grass is greener on the other side

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Evil Quirin AU [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after an fathers love, Quirin and Varian are slowly coming together closer, both struggling with the bond both of them want. Unfortunately an young man comes to the village, an son of which Quirin has always wanted. Despite the new found love he has for Varian, the Villain and less loving side of him wants perfection, wants someone who he can truly be proud of.Varian struggles with jealousy the bond seemingly no longer meaning anything to his dad.However the newcomer isen't who he seems to be. Determined to break up the start of an bond that Qurin and Varian harbored.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Evil Quirin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The grass is greener on the other side

A/N So this takes place in the AU where Quirin is evil and he is the one who made the rocks, I really love that concept of him so I decided to make several stories of that. 

It had only been about 2 to 3 weeks since Quirin had realized his son was special to him, the two having had an fearful situation when Varian got sick leaving the Villain to realize just what he almost lost. Unfortunately changed his sudden perspective on his  
son would take time, he wasn’t one for being kind, and even though he was starting to become more affectionate his temper had always been there leaving it hard to change. 

It didn’t help that Quirin was under an ton of stress as his son couldn’t even help yet due to being still weak from the rocks, 

Varian could sense his dad stress making him feel terrible that he latterly couldn’t do anything, it wasn’t like it was his fault, but the more stressed Quirin got the more he struggled not to resent his son due to his old ways. Tensions had been high in the house  
and village, and even though Quirin was trying you could see some of his own self leaking out in his frustration. 

Leaving Varian to try to steer clear of his dad lately. 

Varian sat in his room working on his drawing lips twitching as he felt Ruddiger nuzzle his side gloved hand reaching out to pet his racoon friend, it wasn’t just not being able to help with the chores he also could barley do his experiments without getting tired,  
he knew the doctor said it would take time to get back up to his regular self. 

But it was taking to long. 

For the both of them. 

The Teenager stiffened when he heard an soft knock on the door prompting him to say come in, his dad quietly came in giving his son an hesitant smile, tension still in the room, but the smile making Varian relax a bit. 

“How you feeling?” Quirin stated quietly going to his son’s side pausing briefly before sitting on the bed, 

“Ok”. Varian stated softly frustration lacing his voice. “Just tired of feeling tired, and useless to the village”.

“Hey”. Quirin touched his son’s shoulder lightly happy for once his son didn’t tense up. “Its not your fault, you will get better, it just takes time. Its not your fault I am the one who”. The older male trailed off gaze directing anywhere but his son. 

He wasn’t good at this type of thing, he was an Villain he didn’t know how to do bedside manner, he was trying, but it felt like he was failing. 

Quirin jolted feeling an hand on his own. 

“You know I don’t blame you for that, I was the one who didn’t tell you that the rocks were hurting me. You saved my life, listen I know things are…”. He struggled with the words. “Difficult between us right now. But we will figure it out. You’re not used to  
caring about others. I am not used to having you want to care about me. It will take time. But I believe we can have a great bond eventually, we just have to be patient with each other”. 

Quirin’s shoulders sagged giving his son a slight smile, he reached out brushing the hair from his son’s eyes who leaned into the touch eyes closing. 

“How did you get to be so smart?” 

“From my dad”. 

Quirin smirked at the compliment the Villain in him having an ego boot, taking the drawing pad from his son chuckling when Varian whined, he gently tucked his son in who relaxed against the pillows,.

“Get some rest, the more sleep you get the better you will feel. And the sooner you will be back to being your annoying trying to blow up the village self”. 

Varian yawned giving his dad a sleepy smile curling up against the pillows he gazed at his dad as he started to leave

“Dad?” 

“Hmm?” Quirin turned around hand reaching for the door. 

“I love you”.

Quirin swallowed thickly warmth that he never had raising in his chest, the words so unusual to be said to him. He had never felt love like this before, more then evil his own evil plans, and the black rocks. He quietly went to his sons side pressing an kiss to his  
sons head pressing his head to his sons hair lingering there for an moment before running an soothing hand through Varian’s black hair. 

Lips twitching as Varian sighed relaxing into the touch eyes fluttering shut. 

“Love you to kiddo”. Quirin stated quietly tucking the blanket more tightly around his son, standing he gaze his son one last slight smile before leaving the room.


End file.
